Web based applications have been developed to support video and/or audio calls between user devices. For example, a local user may wish to call a remote user via a web browser. The user may employ a web based application with a user interface. The user may interact with the interface to determine that the remote user is available. The user may then make the call. The remote user may then accept or deny the call request. Various security protocols may be employed to assure the local user that the party appearing as the remote user is actually the remote user and not a malicious entity and vice versa. Real-Time Communication in Web-browsers (RTCWEB) may be a standardized protocol suite, which may support web based user to user interaction. However, RTCWEB may not be completely backwards compatible with legacy security devices as such security devices may not support all protocols required for full RTCWEB functionality.